


Distracted Days

by ADojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief mentions of sex at most, Cold Lapis, F/F, Flirty Lapis, Fluff, Swearing, at least so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo
Summary: So a really short chapter for a first one but hey this will hopefully be a fluffy college AU. At least I'm going to try, I've done a lot of sadness lately so kind of trying to mix it up a little. This isn't going to have a steady update, more so whenever I deem a chapter finished or time to update.





	1. Introduction?

**Author's Note:**

> So a really short chapter for a first one but hey this will hopefully be a fluffy college AU. At least I'm going to try, I've done a lot of sadness lately so kind of trying to mix it up a little. This isn't going to have a steady update, more so whenever I deem a chapter finished or time to update.

“Lapis, please move in with me!” A small blonde began to yell with her eyes shut and her head facing the ground. What a cute little thing… Patricia was it?

“Really now?” Lapis began to speak back in a low tone. Clearly rattling the girl as she began to take steps back. The blonde tilting her head up at the unmoving force.

“Yeah… well umm…” The blonde said pacing backwards in small steps. “I know you sort of, could possibly need a place to stay and well I have room…” Drawing her small hands together to pat her fingers together, the blonde waited.

“Alright, where’s your place then?” Lapis asked back stretching her arms above her head.

“I can write down the address… or perhaps if you would allow me to, I could even text you.” The blonde said with her shoulders hunched up as if to protect her, protect her from the harsh winds blown tied down with words.

“I’m doing nothing, why not go there now?” 

“Wait now?” The blonde said back in a clear panic. 

“Well yeah?”

“Very well… Alright… okay, this way.” Lapis drifted her eyes down as she watched the short girl ahead of her walk. Each step shook down, like walking across a stage of eggshells already fill with cracks, falling every few steps. Aside from the shaking steps, her upper body held perfectly still with no movements. As her head stared straight ahead in the distance.

Sifting her head to the sky, Lapis noticed the lighter colors had vanished to darker greys. Running her hand along the soft fabric of her hoody till she could pull over the hood. Covering her dark blue hair and blocking out the darkened sky. Back down to earth and the grass was converting to the harsh concrete of a winter streets she knew. 

Memories occasionally of running along the streets, a smile portrayed across the canvas of her past. Looking onward and it was still present on cold days like this one, just toned down like the imagination she use to hold firmer. Dragging out a steely surface that held countless information she looked on the screen.

Pressing through her phone till it also showed the world. Holding it up and quickly taking a picture of the buildings laid just ahead of them. It also held the small frame of a girl holding a backpack, which seemed just as large as her. With the brief outline of trees along the edge, a beautiful sight to her in the least.

“What was that,” The blonde asked clearly alerted from the phones ring. A small beep signaling that the picture was taken. 

“Nothing,” Lapis shrugged it off as they walked. After a cautious look over everything, soon enough the blonde was back to just looking forward.

Soon enough they were approaching an apartment that held flowers along the edge of its confine. Like a subtle hint towards the maintenance of the place, not something she was used to. 

It was the second floor, once Lapis realized a plan for herself. Quickly catching up to the blonde and looking at the nervous face peering over at her. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, to which Lapis just shrugged looking down at her. Lapis’ plans fell short as the backpack blocked the girls’ waist. 

Slowly a door opened that they came to, and inside laid nothing, an empty room aside from one black coffee table. Breathlessly walking in, the vacancy felt like a void slowly filling her stomach the more she looked at it. 

“This is it?” Lapis asked walking in and dropping her bag past the doorway. The stairs took up the left wall and just on the right side past the living room was a kitchen. 

“Well I sort of just moved in here a couple months ago… Thanks to the whole freshman rule.” So right when she hit sophomore she moved out huh? 

“Still a little empty, you know?” Lapis said slowly invading the kitchen to notice ramen wrappers laying in the garbage. Quickly rummaging through the cabinets and soon enough she understood. Nothing but unhealthy quick cooks laid across it, from ramen in the cupboards and frozen food in the freezer. 

“Yeah, I haven’t really needed anything and my other roommate just moved out a week ago or so… She really took care of the mess she made before she left.” The blonde said admiring the room slightly, or at least it looked that way from how she didn’t seem like a nervous wreck in that moment.

“Okay I have to know, why are you asking me to move in with you?” Lapis asked, realizing how perfect this situation had come up. Dorms were too expensive and she also had nowhere else to go at the same time. 

“I… Nothing… I well…” the poor girl was a stuttering mess, constantly looking around her as if the walls held answers. They didn’t speak back to Lapis, so she knew they wouldn’t speak back to the blonde. 

“Spill it.” Lapis said in a slightly edged voice as if she was playing with her food. She’ll be pretty easy to room with. I bet I can do whatever I want… Party… Or just get some nice peace and quiet… That could be nice nowadays anyways at least, I have a weird number in my phone thanks to the last party.

“Well… You know Amethyst she kind of told me to ask you… She thought we’d get along well…” The blonde quickly said at last.

“Ah her… yeah, well she wasn’t wrong. So that’s why you went to me today. This isn’t the first time we’ve met though right?” Lapis asked thinking over her classes.

“No… we have English together.” 

“That’s it huh, well I’d be glad to move in with you Patricia.” Lapis eagerly said holding her hand out.

“It’s Peridot… and we met at the party as well the other night…”

“Oh…” Now it’s starting to make some sense…


	2. A Claimed Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the story from T to M just so I'm a little more free with what I put although it's not going to get that bad still. Minor not quite smut in this. Enjoy I hope everyone has fun reading this at the very least.

“Hurry your ass up girl.” Amethyst yelled across their small little home. Peridot sat there staring in front of the mirror in their restroom. Each shirt she held up rung a small warning across her ears. No way, I look like a damn clod like this.

“Shut it, I’ll be down in a second!” Peridot yelled back, finally deciding that her hoody would cover up her shirt anyways. Throwing over a plain green hoody and running downstairs she noticed, Amethyst already at the door.

She was wearing all black with her long white hair contrasting heavily against it. She stuck out beautifully against the night with that hair. Her light brown eyes were also quite beautiful, it was a wonder why she never had a girlfriend. 

“Alright les go?” Amethyst asked, opening the door. It revealed a priceless night, the glow of street lamps all around with a dark purple sky. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Peridot said as they left for the party. This was the first one and she only agreed to it because of her roommate. Amethyst was going to be leaving her soon, collage just wasn’t a place for her it turned out. She was failing her classes and decided to just join the work force. This was her last college party.

Taking in deep breaths, Peridot was preparing herself for the uncomfortable atmosphere she was about to experience. At least she could enjoy the night while she was still stuck in its cool air whirling around her softly. Soon enough the house in question came into view and it made sense. 

A full blown two story house with lights shining all across it. People all over the yard, obnoxiously yelling with drinks in hand. Instantly Peridot hunched her shoulders up, lowering her head and taking slow steps into the house. Inside it was sparser of people than she expected, it wasn’t bumping people against each other every step. It was still a lot of people but not what she expected, Amethyst began whispering in her ear. 

“Hey Lapis’ is here dude.” Suddenly Peridot felt her heart shake, as her eyes wondered around. Looking for the blue hair that drew her eyes away every day, this time it was acceptable though. No missing notes, no teacher to yell at her, no chance she would be noticed in the crowd of people. “Yo I’ma grab us some drinks, chill here.” 

“Of course, I’m not leaving my corner, you clod!” Peridot yelled after her friend. Still she was searching and ignoring the fact that she was completely alone. Soon enough she resigned, into staring at her phone instead. She felt lonely, every time she looked around and realized she couldn’t socialize with anyone. They all were loud and what if she messed up, what if they hate her. Why am I so hate able, was the first thought after all. 

“Drink up!” Amethyst yelled out as she got back to Peridot. A bunch of people behind her raised a beer or cup to that. So many red cups and then again, another red cup quickly being shoved into the blondes face. Peridot had let her hair fall across her face, because apparently when she tied it back, Amethyst would pull the tie out. Claiming for it to be better ‘this way’ anyway.

“What is this...?”

“A drink duhh.” Amethyst proudly said, before she began to chug her own drink. “Trust me this shit will get you talkin.” That worried Peridot even more as she looked over the slight blue hue to it. 

“I don’t know…” 

“How about this, you drink this in one go and I’ll get Lapis to talk to you?” Amethyst taunted her with her crush. A past truth, shared late night watching a movie… bonding that wasn’t going to happen anymore. A bittersweet sensation regretting something so favorable.

“As if she’d even talk to me.” Peridot closed her eyes and began to lift the cup, not wanting to taste any of it as it slid down. Within a few moments she began coughing, tasting the bitter alcohol across her tongue. As someone who didn’t drink, alcohol just all had a similar taste of wretchedness. Looking up after only taking in a small amount and Amethyst looked impressed.

“CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!” Amethyst began shouting and to Peridot’s dismay so did everyone else. All eyes were on her, as Amethyst looked around at everyone chanting with her, she began to lose her shit. Cracking up, holding her stomach as she watched over Peridot.

“Fuck you…” She whispered out before lifting the cup up even further. Draining it of the rest of its liquids. Holding her stomach quickly after finishing the drink. She began harshly coughing with a crowd of applause behind her that only made it worse.

“Alright now just two more of those.” Amethyst said to her, giving a brief wink. Dropping her eyes wide open, she stared at her friend. Eventually getting a grasp of herself and slowly shaking her head. “C’mon, don’t you wanna actually be able to talk with her?”

“Yeah and I can do that as is!” Peridot harshly yelled at her friend, feeling her face warm up harshly. She didn’t know why but she did actually take one more of those putrid drinks as Amethyst ran off once again. Taking her time with these sips proved even worse, then she could analyze the small differences. She could figure out every drop of flavor she hated, separating them and spiting them with her thoughts.

Soon enough Amethyst was waving and yelling for her from afar. Just in what looked like the kitchen, leaving the doorway would be alright with her. That way she could stop hearing people approach her, just for the fact that they were leaving the party. Finishing up her cup and then she walked to the kitchen, everyone in there talked like they were a personal group of friends. There Amethyst poured another concoction of different drinks into her cup.

“Really?” Peridot said quite annoyed with the fact of downing another one of these monstrosities. 

“Yeah ready to go see her?” Hiding her name in front of these people? 

“Wait, what now?” Peridot realized, now that the words had fully hit her and she was shocked. A promise actually going to fruition between them was rare. 

“Yep. C’mon,” Amethyst happily said pushing on her back, forcing her to move where she wanted. Peridot felt like she wanted to press her feet into the hard wood floors but she just kept sliding anyway. “Don’t worry P, she’s expecting you.”

“She is?” Peridot nervously said, wanting to grind her teeth together after hearing that. Instead she harshly bit her lip, trying to draw her thoughts away with pain.

“Yep.”

Soon enough they were entering a room down a flight of stairs, into a basement that held a bit of people too. Amethyst didn’t halt for a moment though and soon enough they were coming up to a door, it looked like a shabby closet and upon opening it was pitch black. Resisting was futile as Amethyst threw her into the closet and closed it.

“God dammit let me out!” Peridot yelled slamming on the door. Judging by how it wouldn’t move an inch, Amethyst was probably sitting against it. Resigning to defeat once again, she sat down against the door, taking slow sips.

“Hey,” a familiar voice echoed through the closet. Shocked, she spilt a slight amount of her drink against her sweater.

“Hello…” She said back into the darkness, hoping to actually see the other person. Fear had planted a seed that said she knew who it was. Damn Amethyst and her connections. Harshly pulling against her better thoughts, she extracted her phone. 

Letting the light shine across the other side of the closet and she saw her. It was Lapis, a drink in hand as she sat with her legs crossed at the other side of the closet. Her hair was a mess, but she wore a smile and partly closed eyes. Her eyes seemed to wander once light was brought into the room.

“What kind of drink is that?” Lapis asked with her gaze lowering at it.

“I don’t know, my dumb friend just forced me to have it.” Peridot said and before she could realize, Lapis had stolen it out of hands. Taking a small sip, then her eyes lit up, she slowly ran her tongue along her lips. Making Peridot very uncomfortable as she watched.

“I like it… Only one person makes these… Can I have this?” Lapis asked and Peridot stuck in her trance could only sit there and nod. Oh my goodness, I’m alone with my crush in a dark closet. Dear god she looks great too! Looking over her body and she was wearing a dark blue skirt with a black shirt that clung to her front. Showing each of her curves against the pitch black darkness behind her. “Lock the door.”

“What?”

“This is the only closet in the house with a lock… might as well use it? Otherwise a bunch of people will eventually try and get in here,” Lapis shrugged as she said that. Peridot just listened and slowly did it before she realized what that meant. “It’s not fair, shine the light on you.”

Harshly closing her eyes at the bright light she shined on herself, but once she looked up again the blue haired girl looked pleased. 

“Cute…” Lapis said slowly. “Your jacket looks a bit damp. You should take it off.” Her voice was slightly slurring with each word. She clearly wasn’t in the best state, hell though that was just making it harder on Peri.

“What if I leave it here though?” Her nasally voice was shaking as she tried to respond. It was hard to keep her calm in this situation though, something straight out of an anime. It would probably end with Amethyst breaking in and laughing at her though.

“Either you take it off or I do.” Lapis winked at her, as she spoke. “So what brings you to my closet?” 

“Your closet?” Peridot asked.

“Yeah I claimed it, every party here, eventually I get tired of people and chill out here.” Lapis just shrugged as she said that. Eventually she leaned back, resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes.

“It’s a nice spot… It’s better than a corner.” Peridot admitted out loud to the stranger.

“Fuck loud people, right?” Those words drew a small chuckle from Peridot, especially thanks to the fact Lapis shouted it.

“You say as you yell.” Peridot said back lowly.

“Got a problem with fucking loud people?” Lapis winked when she said that, as if to show a double meaning in her words. Taking in a deep breath, Peridot took off her hoody.

“No…” She didn’t know how to respond to this person. They were on two different planes of interaction, the blue haired girl was fun and smooth. The blonde was a nervous mess at best, regardless of the alcohols influence.

“Can I see you again?” Lapis asked sitting up. Peridot indulged her once again and shined the bright light on herself. Wincing her eyes shut and everything changed. She felt the pain in her eyes at the blinding white light.

She felt something soft press against her lips, as she tried to draw away she felt something on the back of her head. Letting the light fade and show a beautiful girl connecting them together through their lips. Instead of pulling away now she indulged. The soft texture taking over her mind, her brain bombarded with heat as she wanted to fall forward. 

It seemed instant that the event was over, her lips tasted of that awful concoction but her mind was hooked now. That taste was the only one on her mind.

“Is the hoody all you’re willing to lose?” Lapis asked in a sly voice, her voice was still slightly slurred but damn the tone sent shivers down her spine. Sitting there taking in everything that happened left her in a delayed state. 

“…Wait… Lapis aren’t you drunk? Wouldn’t this be me taking advantage of you?” Peridot asked, not sure if those were the right words and they were not.

“If you’re into that sort of thing.”

“No seriously...” Peridot realized how screwed she was.

“I want this… Either you or someone else.” Lapis words cut down into Peridots hollow chest. Soon enough Lapis was drawing closer, walking over on her hands and knees till their faces were close again. “I can still speak, and I say yes, now turn off that light.”

“Okay.” Peridot said dumbfounded. Switching off the light and she felt curious hands, flowing across her body stopping at her chest.

“Damn you have a pretty decent chest.” Lapis said to the frozen blonde. 

“Hey!” Peridot shouted before she was shut up. Lapis was pressing their lips together once again. This time they were dancing their tongues together, soft texture running, controlling, demanding her mouth. Her breath was getting a bit heavier as Lapis was taking control. Soon enough she felt her shirt sliding up, to which she lifted her hands willing for it to happen. 

Quickly after she slid her hands to the back of Lapis to notice something. Her hands went straight threw her shirt to the warm surface of her soft back. Her shirt held laces keeping it together, exposing most of her back, making it easy to feel. She wanted to pull her closer with each moment.

She remembered that night well and would fight anything to keep it, even if someone else didn’t remember it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun night at a party for Peri :) thanks for reading have a good one


	3. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile but uh here we go for this thingy, I'm judging stories by how much attention they get so if this gets a bit of attention then it'll be updated quicker just saying. Hopefully you all enjoy this.

“So this will be your room,” the small blonde said with her arm extended into an empty room. Not even a bed was inside just four white walls that weren’t meant for insane people, just regular walls. “Also you can have the right side of the fridge, I’ll take the left side then of course.” –The way she speaks seems familiar… Wait… That blonde hair.—

“Holy shit we had sex?” Lapis felt those words leave her body with a bit of force from her lungs. The blonde didn’t turn quickly though, her head turned slowly as if accompanied by a horror movies creaking of a door. Once the small girls face was actually in view though Lapis couldn’t help but begin to laugh, the girl looked mortified. It was barely just coming back to her, she only remembers glimpses, she was far past tipsy that night.

“Well… I mean…” Patricia… Peridot was clicking her fingers together and staring straight towards the ground. “Yes… that we uh did…” She stammered out of her mouth as if out of breath when in reality, Lapis knew that night must have meant a lot to her.

“Well did you have fun?” Lapis asked drawing her body closer and placing her hand underneath the chin of… Peridot. – Well I mean she doesn’t have her backpack now. -- Lapis promptly moved forward to place her hands along the girls’ hips, forcing them to be facing each other. Wearing a light smile, trying to see how far she could push the poor girl.

“I uh…” The blonde just lit up and every sense of Lapis realized how much control she had. It felt great like a victory over a mountain even if it was just a molehill. “You realize I ran out of that place half naked the next morning?” Peridot yelled, her voice felt as if it pushed Lapis back as she drew away. “Now I don’t even have my jacket.” The blondes’ shoulders slumped after she spoke those words.

“Don’t worry about that, I can definitely get that back for you, I mean it’s the least I can do for my new roomie.” Lapis said drawing her arms across each other. – Stay cool, she can’t know anything about you, I’ll learn everything about you though.—Lapis thought, watching Peridot begin walking away with a bright red face, a face that was vaguely familiar and awfully cute. 

“It’s fine… I’ll just get a new one or something… The bathroom is right here nothing really else, do you need to go to class or something?” Peridot asked starting to descend the stairs, a sloppy mess of noise from her steps.

“No I’m yours for the rest of the day,” Lapis said as one last test. Peridot stopped dead in her tracks and began to turn her head back. Shaking it ever so slightly as if she wasn’t sure she heard it right. Her left hand drawn up rubbing the back of her head as her crystal green eyes came into view and Lapis knew she had won. This poor girl.

“Wha…?” Her eyes were wide and the slight movement of the guard rail was likely her gripping it harsher. Her face still bright red with a wide open jaw starring back in confusion. – She likes me…---

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad that Amethyst suggested us.” After Lapis spoke those words she started to bring her own hand through her own hair. Dragging it back as if to put her body on display in front of the blonde. While doing that though, she was purely focusing on Peridots facial features, any slight movement, and any added blush and of course the stammering jaw. “So any rules for living together?”

“Rule one: your stuff is your stuff and my stuff is my stuff. Pretty…” The blonde was closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as if to reclaim her thoughts, hell maybe she was. – Wonder how much I can mess with this girl? -- “Rule two: We’re allowed friends over, just warn the other beforehand.” –I wonder how long she’s known about me.—“Rule three don’t do anything weird like walk around naked,” Before Peridot could continue Lapis cut her off. 

“Eh why not? You’ve already seen what I have.” Lapis toyed with the air as if playing with a mouse in between her paws. It almost seemed as if she could see a shutter flow through the girls’ body as she spoke. 

“I uh… It’s a rule here alright!” Peridot seemed to get loud when she was overly flustered which was a strange mixture of hilarious and adorable to watch. 

“Alright,” Lapis shrugged it off, finishing off the few steps left on the staircase. 

“That’s all I can really think of though… I don’t really have friends over much so I’m just in my room a lot.” – Why did her voice lower as she said that? Why did it sound as if that actually hurt to say…? Doesn’t matter. — Taking in a deep breath Lapis regained her inner calm, with a slightly turned head and a smile along her face.

“Well I don’t really have many friends either, since I had to move over here last year I didn’t really try to make too many friends.” Lapis admitted to see a look of utter shock and disbelieve displayed across Peridot’s face.

“Excuse… Bull… Aren’t you like always at parties and such and everyone wants to hang out with you and no way people wouldn’t want to be your friend?” -- Just like you they only want to be my friends because of my looks… nothing is more than skin deep…-- Lapis thought, thinking over all occasions going out with others.

“None of them are actually close, hell the only reason I even go to parties is because I get bored.” Lapis admitted, not sharing her true bitter thoughts about the way people socialized. She noticed her own eyes gazing at the floor as she spoke. – Don’t look pathetic dammit. — “Anyways who needs friends.”

“Yeah…” –Don’t let this get bitter, don’t let this turn negative…-- Lapis thought as she heard the blonde speak as if the world was crumbling in two… A distinct sadness that had a piercing tone as if they shared a similar feeling.

“So that’s a no for walking around naked right?” Lapis asked winking at the girl. An explosion of color came back to the girls face, stealing that ghostly feeling away from the room. “You’re clearly blushing over this, are you hiding something?” Lapis asked taking a step forward, which the blonde responded quickly with a step back and frantic eyes.

“No and no…” Peridot let out taking in deep breaths.

“No I can? Well I don’t feel like it but I don’t care if you do.” Lapis toyed slowly picking up her backpack with a smirk along her face. –Damn I should have taken a picture of her after I said that.-- Peridot was breathing heavy with her two eyebrows knitted together, clearly unaware on what she should do.

“Shut it, you know what I meant.” It was a tad lower than a yell and Lapis couldn’t help but start laughing at the angry girl in front of her.

“Yeah, yeah well should I start moving stuff over then?” Lapis asked already ready to begin her walk back to her other place.

“Okay… do you need help carrying things?”

“I mean if you want, I’d appreciate it. I really do have a lot of things.” Lapis said with her head just like her voice, low as she quietly spoke.

“I don’t really have a car but I can at least carry a couple things and then I guess we could somewhat get to know each other.” With that they both left the house. Sorting through a few more things about the house and then talking about common classes they shared and subtle complaints about them.

Peridot complained about the classes being too slow while Lapis just complained that she hated the system. Every so often they would stop for a picture of the sky or even of a tree, what Peridot didn’t know though was that a few of them were of her. Lapis had to admit that the light blue sky always looked like a beautiful backdrop for people.

Once they got to the dorms Lapis showed the way towards her room. She shared it with one other girl, it was chaotic to say the least. The other girl was popular with everyone it seemed in a friendly way and for more than just her looks.

With the door creaking open, she looked inside to see Jasper sitting on her bed. Phone in one hand and earphones in the other. Wearing shorts and a t shirt clearly getting ready for her afternoon jog that she seemed to never miss.

“Hey Jasper, I’m moving out.” Lapis yelled sorting through a small bag of clothes. It seemed the noise pierced through the buff girls’ music with how she looked over.

“Oh you are?” Jasper questioned clearly confused. Lapis had a tendency to hold secrets about things she was going through, this was no different. Jasper didn’t need to know that dorms were more expensive and she didn’t have the money for next month’s rent regardless. 

“Yeah this is Peridot, she’s my new roommate. If you invite me to more parties I’ll probably drag her along with me.” Peridot just nervously waved, it seemed as if she was trying to hide behind Lapis.

“Hey,” Jasper said, it didn’t help that her voice was naturally loud. “Sure thing, I guess will I see you next weekend then?” Jasper seemed to be in a bit of shock, not knowing what to say and Lapis was glad for that. Ripping off a band aid was a lot easier when they weren’t expecting it. It wasn’t like they were dating or anything just the fact that they’d lived together for a while so they had become close to a degree. When Jasper was home she could talk with her but that felt like never regardless.

“Eh, probably alright let’s go Peridot.” –I got it right, right? -- Lapis thought, avoiding the girls name for a bit just in case. She held up one bag and her acoustic guitar case.

“I thought you said you had a lot of stuff? Is that it?” Peridot asked staring at the bag in her hand and the guitar.

“Oh I was joking, I mean I do have a camera but a friend is borrowing that.” Lapis said tilting her head ever so slightly as she spoke.

“You’ll get used to stuff like that.” Jasper said, her voice almost seemed a bit sorrowful. 

“What?” Peridot asked coming out from behind Lapis slightly to look at the girl. Jasper had long flowing white hair that was often tied into a pony tail thanks to her high amount of activity. Looking at her though and her shoulders were slumped, she could be focusing on her music or focusing on the fact that she possibly got broken up with by someone once again.

“Alright let’s go.” Lapis said urging Peridot out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis= bad with names just saying


	4. Importance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might re edit this chapter later just because I'm kind of sick right now. I've been working on this chapter for like 3 days off and on and it's finally here. I also finally got an idea of where to go with this story so it shouldn't be a just upload once a month story anymore so if you like this then that's good.

 

                “So… How long have you known Jasper then?” Peridot murmured out, her focus mainly on the cream colored sunset. A light pastel orange that faded into pink as it departed from the sun, truly an upset to not have a camera to capture it. Lapis enjoyed the fact that the small blonde was enjoying a sight like that as they walked home.

                “I don’t know, three years? She doesn’t really matter, we won’t be seeing her anymore to say the least.” Lapis happily spoke with the corners of her lips turned up into a smile. Frequently switching which arm held her guitar and which arm held her bag. _You don’t know who I am,_ Lapis thought which only made the whole situation easier. Peridot looked over with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

                “What do you mean by that?” Peridot frantically shot out those words to which Lapis snickered. The blondes’ response made it sound as if the poor girl was going to get murdered and half of Lapis wanted to play off of it.

                “She’s just busy with other friends and parties and popular people stuff. She won’t have time for me anymore is all.” _I don’t want to scare her off, a home that’s significantly less expensive._ Home was a weird word, it’s like a place you’re supposed to feel comfortable but it never really worked out for Lapis. Something always went wrong and with that she’d been all across the country.

                “I see… Does that bother you?” Peridot asked with a sullen voice. Her steps seemed a bit heavier like the concrete was sucking away her life. _Don’t worry about me, just be happy you’re not in my shoes._

                “No who needs her, especially when I get a cool new roommate.” Lapis quickly made a clicking noise with her mouth followed by a wink. Peridot looked up and furrowed her eyebrows together like the words didn’t make any sense.

                “Excuse me? Cool?” She questioned raising her voice dramatically. Light painted across her face, like the skies color was just a dash on her. Even with the concern lavishing her features, something else was so much more prominent.

                “Beauty is all in the eyes of the beholder anyways.” Lapis genuinely spoke back, something about the night was nice. Air was clean and felt great in her lungs, her company wasn’t bothering her in anyway. A quick flash of her phones camera and she just hoped that she wouldn’t lose the feeling of the image she held.

                The walk back felt short and the air held a slight chill but mostly just felt refreshing. Weighed down, Lapis still held a soft skip in her step while observing everything around her. As long as the blonde didn’t pry into her past it’d stay that way, nothing too horrendous just an obnoxious life. At least Lapis deemed it that way.

                Once they finally got home, Lapis quickly ran upstairs. Leaving her stuff inside her room and just as quick as she put it down she left, sprinting down the staircase. A satisfying rhythm of stomps led their way back to the main room.

                “Let’s order pizza?” Lapis questioned once again exploring the place like an excited child. Her mind determined to memorize where everything was. It was incredibly annoying when you keep opening a drawer expecting something to be there and it wasn’t. Peridot had the kitchen arranged like a madman, the eating utensils weren’t even in one of the thinner drawers.

                “Alright… What kind do you want though?” Peridot yelled out from the living room. Her voice only slightly muffled by the distance with Lapis quickly walking back to her. _I will fix that kitchen eventually but I’ll wait till Peridot leaves for that._ Peridot sat along the couch with her torso falling off the back end of it. Her head held upside down with the phone in hand slowly ringing.

                “Anything really,” Lapis happily chimed out while watching the blonde sway at the end of the couch. She looked a little bit nervous at Lapis’ words, decisions, decisions. It was so barren in the room, a single table and a couch and that was practically it, like a factory made home. Nothing to show that people were living here.

                “I’d like one large pepperoni pizza…” Peridot filled out the whole order and Lapis sat there laughing at the blonde. Pulling the phone away Peridot asked, “What?”

                “A pepperoni pizza? How basic dear god.” Lapis sarcastically spat out with her hand blocking light from her eyes. A smirk appeared on her face as soon as she heard a small irritated huff of air from Peridot.           

                “Whatever, you didn’t help decide and I wanted to make sure you’d like it as well.” Peridot defended herself with those words. Quickly Peridot had sat up and splayed her arms out, phone still clutched in her hands.

                “I’m allergic to pepperoni.” Lapis slyly let out, letting her gaze shift over to the dark wooden floorboards. Just out of her peripherals she watched as the blondes’ arms dropped just like the expression on her face, utter defeat was plastered over the blondes’ features. She didn’t speak, the room just went silent.

                “Here I’ll order a cheese one for you real quick… You really should have told me Lapis.” Peridot murmured her words, a tinge of worry clung to them.

                “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you because I’m joking, I’m not allergic to any foods.” Lapis laughed out and looking up only received a blank stare back.

                “Unbelievable… I felt sorry for getting you pizza. What is wrong with you?” Lapis wasn’t sure but she thought she heard Peridot growling in between each of her words. Like an animal that had been verbally prodded one too many times.

                “Sorry, I couldn’t help it and I mean who the hell has an allergy to pepperoni.” Lapis said slowly walking towards the couch. No response, the blonde just tapped away at her phone, curled into a tiny ball. “So what do you want to do while we eat?” Finally the green eyes looked up at Lapis with a heavy sigh.

                “Why are you so difficult…?” Peridot let her words out below her breath before continuing. “Usually I just watch things on my TV and I guess I wouldn’t mind if you joined me.” Looking around there wasn’t a TV in the living room which only meant one thing, a trip into the blondes’ room.

                “Sure what’d you want to watch?” Lapis questioned slowly making her way towards the stairs. Soon enough Peridot got up and actually followed.

                “I don’t know I have Netflix, you can pick something from that.” Peridot stated back, followed by the quick onslaught of running up the stairs. Peridot’s short legs took a while to get all the way up with Lapis close behind. In the action of running up Lapis quickly slid her hand along Peridots back, trailing her fingers downward. A quick squeak left her as she hit the top of the mounds of stairs. “Lapis?”

                “Oh I just thought I’d help push you up the stairs with how slow you were moving.” Lapis confidently chided the poor girl ahead of her. A light blush held past the shadows of the darkened corridor along the short girls face. Lapis loved that look she wore, the way her shoulders lowered nervously and tried to just push it off with irritation.

                “You just have giant legs!”

                Once they entered the room Peridot hit a light switch and everything came into view. Dark sheets with pitch black curtains that held back any natural light. A huge spacious walkway with a king sized bed on the left and a work station on the right. A tower of a computer with a flat screen television hooked into it. Piles of cords held underneath the desk like several knots of wires spurred out like vines.  

                Pitch black walls, the whole scene just screamed shut in. Wrappers sprawled all along the desk and corners. Clothes thrown all along the floor making a second carpet to walk on top of, it was unavoidable in certain sections. Her room smelt pretty horrible as if the window hadn’t been opened in months and the stench just lingered through age. A few clicks of the mouse later and the screen lit up, blast bright blue light across the black and grey room.

                “Alright here’s Netflix what did you have in mind to watch?” _Only a bed to sit on unless she’s going to sit right in front of the TV while we watch, nice._ Together they ran through all the different genres. Lapis usually making a quick comment causing an annoyed grunt from Peridot. After what felt like an endless run through of all the shows yet again someone knocked along the door. “I’ll get it, it’s probably the pizza.”

                With the blonde out of the room Lapis quickly scrolled through the shows. She had already known what she wanted to watch for a while but just couldn’t help giving the poor blonde shit for anything she clicked. At last everything was set up and just a simple click of the space bar would set the video in motion.

                Lapis felt her body tense up as she walked across the floor, eyeing the mess that laid around her. Hoping that the bed wouldn’t be riddled of crumbs and other assortments of trash as well. Instead she was greeted with a soft cushion that felt like it’d give way to all of body. A cloud of comfort and even the pillows kept up the soft embrace. _Holy shit this is… Nice._

                Rolling around tightly hugging the pillow she loved the feeling, everything about it was nice except the green eyes that caught her. An awkward pause as it looked like Peridot was deciding how to feel about the whole thing. A quick chuckle to which Lapis had to constantly remind herself to stay calm listening to.

                “Having fun there?” Peridot asked with her voice sounding especially condescending.

                “Yeah, would be more fun if you’d join me though.” Throwing a quick wink after her words caused nearly an instant shock to fall along the blondes face. _Nice save._ Just like that all the pressure had been lifted off her shoulders of looking like a fool.

                “Sure… Here do we even need plates if we’re just sitting along the edge of the bed?” Peridot asked after quickly hitting the space bar. Aroma had filled the air, clearing out the old stench with a new strong one of pizza, _delicious._

                “I wouldn’t think so.” Lapis answered with a smile. Soon enough the show began playing, first showing a long stock video of snow falling before a wolf entered the scene.

                “Is this a documentary?” Peridot questioned with a mouth full of pizza.

                “Yeah I like wolves what of it?” Lapis arrogantly confessed with a smile and decent enough manners to not speak while eating. Peridot just shrugged off the words as it got further into the story of a pack of wolves.

                After forty minutes of a sweet and interesting story it had finally hit the black screen of credits. Peridot hadn’t spoken a single word while Lapis had gotten herself comfortable in the layers of blankets. The blonde idle sat at the edge of the bed her shoulders finally seemed to have slightly less tension stored up in them. _Maybe she likes documentaries as well?_

“Ahh nice and comfy I think I’m going to sleep now,” Lapis cut into the silent atmosphere. The blonde was rubbing her eyes when she looked back to the blue haired women in her bed. Peridot crossed her arms after turning on the ceiling light.

                “What are you doing in my bed then?” Peridot questioned with a slight shake of her head.

                “I don’t have one.” Lapis admitted with a plan in her head ever since the mention of watching TV together.

                “We have a couch.” Peridot bluntly proposed, her face spelt out irritation in the subtle changes in her lips and eyebrows.

                “Yeah couches are nice are you going to sleep on that?” Lapis responded while closing her eyes waiting for the blonde to blow up and try and kick her out. _A little wrestling on the bed can’t go wrong right?_ As those thoughts passed by she barely managed to hold in a chuckle.

                “Ahhh fine!” Peridot yelled quickly turning around towards the already partially opened door. Wide eyed Lapis was amazed at the blondes’ words, she began lifting her body to leave the comfort of the bed.

                “Wait are you serious? Don’t go if it really bothers you that much I’ll sleep on the couch.” Lapis quickly admitted, she didn’t want to go too far into pushing the blonde away, she just wanted a safe distance. Something she could hold onto regardless of if it was a ball and chain or a kite.

                “Alright just let me call my girlfriend real quick.” Peridot’s face looked quite resigned to the fact as she looked down. A bit depressing to listen to the bitter sound in her voice as she pulled out her phone, scrolling through.

                “Wait you have a girlfriend?” Lapis questioned realizing how much she just screwed everything over. This person wasn’t going to date Lapis and even if Peridot did, she didn’t deserve Lapis ruining her life that she had with this other person.

                “No I just wanted to mess with you.” Peridot lifted her head with a huge smile plastered along her face. It might have just been the cutest smile Lapis had ever seen, it took most of her willpower to snap out of gazing at it.

                “Touché.”

                “Can you turn on the lamp Lapis?” Peridot questioned with her fingers sitting right on the light switch.

                “Come on the bed is like a foot away…” Lapis scoffed off Peridot’s words only to receive a short grumble of curses under the blondes’ breath.

                Once the lights went off, it was pitch black with eyes still being readjusted. Soft little footsteps barely emitted near the foot of the bed until a soft crash was heard. Upon listening for the noises off to the right Lapis began moving herself to intercept them in her own way. Simply rolling over to the right side of the bed she felt the hands press along her legs. Once one hand slid along the side of her waist they stopped and it almost as if time stopped in the abyss of a room.

                “Lapis did you switch sides?” Peridot questioned and with only a moment of hesitation Lapis pounced. Quickly lowering her body along the bed she began lifting her torso. Using her arms to feel around the air until they fell along a soft cotton shirt. Wrapping her fingers around the small sides she began to pull toppling the blonde forward. “Lapis!”

                “Yes?” Lapis asked feeling the soft breaths only a mere couple of inches away from her face. So close yet any distance at all felt like everything when all you can see is nothing. With her hands acting on their own she began letting them slide inside the shirt just to feel the warm soft touch of Peridots stomach.

                “What are you doing?” Her voice was lower than her usual fits of annoyance and instead coated in what sounded like fear. Lapis felt the sheets around her slightly lift from Peridot anxiously grasping them.

                “I just wanted to snuggle? Haven’t you ever shared a bed before?” Lapis asked and her usual guard of sarcasm was slightly amiss. She couldn’t get the way Peridot sounded out of her head, cautiously waiting for a sign to abandon ship.

                “Occasionally with my old roomie…”

                “So are you going to get down here or do you just like being on top of me?” Before Peridot could answer or shout and wake up the neighbors Lapis decided to answer it for her. With a tighter grip along the blondes’ slender waist she pulled fiercely toppling the girl over besides her. A short little shriek came from the girl as she fell into another tight embrace. Lapis moved her arm up until it was just underneath Peridot’s neck while her other arm was wrapped around the girls stomach.

                “Why are you doing this?” Before Lapis could question the concern in her voice she continued. “Like I know I’m awkward but this is your first night moving in here and you want to snuggle me? I’m sorry but that really confuses me.” Peridot admitted not struggling against Lapis’ grip even after it loosened from those words.

                “You realize we’ve already fucked right?” Her words hadn’t even fully left her mouth as she felt Peridot shutter from them. It seemed to have stuck more than a chord but the entire ensemble of the body in front of her. “Snuggling is pretty small compared to that at least in my eyes.”

                “So you think since we had sex we’re something important?” Her question wasn’t angry or even hinting at anything it almost felt genuine. Sending a pang of guilt along Lapis’ mind that was whirling with quick lines to evacuate any scene.

                “No, just that when it comes to comparison this isn’t much and if it bothers you I’ll leave but I happen to like snuggling it doesn’t matter who.” As Lapis plainly spat out those words she felt Peridot shrink ever so slightly into the bed. _She totally does like me, damn… Why does this hurt?_ “You like this right?”

                “Yeah… Let’s just get some sleep now.”

                “If you wanted we could do more than sleep though.” Lapis desperately asked. Letting her hand slide lower along Peridot’s stomach till it began feeling the very start of hair. Quickly Peridot slapped Lapis hand away and held it away.

                “Sex is important to me Lapis… I don’t want to do it with someone I’m not in a relationship with again. It just feels so shallow…” Her words hurt and Lapis knew that if they did something it’d be fun. She could listen to the blondes’ moans and how happy she would be, why would someone that had a crush actually deny to go further with the crush, it made no sense to Lapis.

                “I guess snuggling’s alright.” Lapis softly whispered as her brain tried to solve the thousands of riddles that this provided for her. Peridot felt so small, Lapis just felt she could engulf the poor thing with how tight of a ball she was curled into and every so often she swore she felt Peridot shake. With that and the eventual soft breaths she released, Lapis began running her fingers through Peridot’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is a hoe


	5. Three Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile so had to reread several chapters to make sure I kept the characters the same and dear god Lapis is something... I forgot how much fun this stories Lapis was to write. This was supposed to be longer but didn't fit well so here you all are.

 

                Lapis was a light sleeper which was incredibly helpful when it came to sneaking out in the morning but when it wasn’t needed it could pester her quite a bit. Her eyes grinded closed as she felt something harshly gripping her shirt. _Who is this?_ Slowly memories faded back into her, _oh Peridot, yeah that’s her._ A soft whimpering sound came from the other girl and Lapis quickly turned her body, separating the hand from her shirt.

                _Holy shit is she alright?_ Lapis started seeing the light outline of the blonde, likely thanks to a small source of light pouring off of Peridot’s side of the bed. Her eyes looked as if they were trying to force something away. Lapis shook her head briefly debating what to do with her. Wrapping her arms around the blonde she pulled her close, instantly the blonde gripped her back. A slight dampness was pressed into Lapis collar and she knew what it was, _tears._

                “Hey Peridot wake up kid.” Lapis whispered to which the grip along her back just tightened as if it was a proper response. _Well looks like this is my night now huh?_ Softly brushing her hands through the unruly blonde hair she laid there awake for what must have been over an hour. Tears stopped shortly but not once did Peridot let go.

               

                “Lapis?”

                Groggily Lapis opened her eyes, bright green eyes were close and staring right at her. Instead of talking back lapis just closed her eyes once again. _Fuck this, I’m tired, you kept me up all night with your crying._

 _“_ Lapis why are you holding me?”

                “Because your damn boobs make great pillows.” Lapis crowed out without even realizing that Peridot’s boobs were practically just pressing into her stomach.  The hands clutching her shirt were gone now though, instead they were resting on her shoulder giving slight shoves as if that’d weaken Lapis’ resolve to sleep through them.

                “You’re not even touching them.” Peridot whined back in confusion, starting to shove Lapis even harder. _Maybe because I’m not going to violate someone that… Okay that’s a lie…_ Lapis gave into herself and decided to make her statement truthful. Quickly raising a hand and hoping that it’d hit her goal, with a quick grip she felt Peridot’s soft chest give way to her fingers. _She’s not wearing a bra…_

                “That better?”

                “What the fuck!” Peridot shouted practically cutting off Lapis, smacking away Lapis hand quite quickly. It left a small sting as if her hand had been stung by a bee. “Why did you do that? You have your own!”

                “Yeah but mine are smaller and I’m wearing a bra so…” She said as a matter of fact, quite plainly while slightly opening her eyes to look at the blondes’ expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed and it looked like she was actually snarling at Lapis. Quickly that expression dropped though.

                “Wait you noticed I’m not wearing a bra…”

                “No… it was completely unnoticeable when I touched you that something wasn’t completely killing the soft feeling of your chest.” _Bras are just female cock blocks._ Lapis hated how it felt to grab someone’s bra but loved the feeling of sliding past them.

                “God I hate you sometimes… So why are you still holding me?” Peridot questioned with Lapis still having her left hand wrapped around Peridot’s shoulder. It was soft and the brief contact on the warm skin by her neck was nice.

                “Because you wouldn’t stop crying,” Lapis finally pulled herself away. “Now I get a question when did you lose your bra?”

                “They’re uncomfortable to sleep in alright! Just when I noticed you snoring…” _Snoring? Horseshit I don’t snore…_ Lapis slowly dragged her corpse like body up and pulled her phone from her pocket. _Holy shit it’s already ten o’clock, those curtains really work._ Aside from the slight amount of beige light spilling across the room it looked as if it’d be pitch black without it.

                “I don’t snore, I was faking it to see what you’d do with my body if I fell asleep before you. Unfortunately nothing fun.” _Holy shit I have a great idea._ Lapis pulled her arms into her own shirt and began unclipping her bra.

                “What are you doing?” Peridot’s jaw dropped as she watched the monster like movements going on underneath Lapis’ shirt. Slowly Lapis drew out her bra from one of her sleeves with a devilish smile spayed across her lips.

                “I owe you for grabbing your chest without permission so how about you get one grab on mine.” Lapis dragged her hands across the soft bed that gave into her finger tips till they were behind her, pushing out her chest towards the blonde.

                “What… No! Why would I do that?” Peridot questioned her eyes resting on Lapis chest and then quickly flickering up to meet eye to eye.

                “I owe you, it’s only to get even so don’t worry about it,” Lapis cooed out her words with a soft voice while watching the indecision. “If you want I could lift my shirt since its revenge you deserve to get more out of it at the very least.” A fervent blush contaminated the blondes’ face and she had an audible swallow.

                “Lapis… I already told you that I don’t want to have sex with someone I’m not in a relationship dammit.” Peridot closed her eyes and turned her head as she scrambled those words out of her mouth. Lapis in response raised her shirt.

                “Yeah this isn’t sex just what I did was out of line and I’m sorry so I’m trying to make it even so things don’t get awkward between us. Just a friendly thing alright, you can look I won’t try anything.” Lapis could barely hold back a laugh at her own words, Peridot let out a sigh while lowering her head. Slowly opening her eyes she looked back to see a bare chested Lapis with a huge smile and a low cracking laughter.

                “Ah!” Peridot just shouted and the longer it went on the more undistinguishable the sounds were. “Why… I don’t care that much alright you can put your shirt down, I don’t… I don’t need to get revenge alright?” Peridot said those words but her actions betrayed them with her just staring.

                “I mean that’s fine but why’re you still staring at them if you don’t want to touch them.” Lapis knew she was winning, this was a turtle versus a cheetah. Peridot tore her eyes away at that comment. “I’ll give you three more seconds… 3, 2…”

                Lapis watched as Peridot’s hand shot out and did a quick squeeze then tore itself away. Ripping through the air Peridot held her hand close to her stomach, breathing heavy. Her back arched forward and her eyes just gazing into the velvety blanket in front holding a crimson color just like her cheeks.

                “You’re a demon aren’t you?” Peridot questioned but it definitely was more so a statement. Lapis pulled her shirt back down and began leaving the bed.

                “I’ve gotta take a shower, want to join me?” Lapis teased looking down at the blonde who looked as if her world had just been shattered.

                “NO!” Peridot shouted back closing her eyes harshly as she yelled. Lapis shrugged it off and began walking towards the restroom. She spent her time in the shower memorizing how Peridot had reacted to everything, how precious she looked. It was adorable the timid girls’ desire and weak amount of resistance.

                Burning hot water poured over her skin and she just enjoyed each droplet that caressed her. _She’s such easy prey, I don’t think I like thi…_ Lapis silenced herself before she could realize anything she could regret. She felt a tinge of guilt on her plans of using Peridot’s feelings for a cheap place and easy food but how else could she survive. Everything rested on her shoulders sometimes.

                Along with that she stole the green apple soap that rested in the shower, which was excusable though since she didn’t have her own soap in there. As she finally felt rinsed clean she realized one more thing, there were no towels in the bathroom. Frantically searching the drawers by the sink even those held none.

                _Well fuck._ Shaking her head off well in the bathroom she walked out to see Peridot in the middle of the hall. Snickering she watched the blonde.

                “Hey Peridot where are the towels…”

                “What the fuck Lapis I had three rules!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and Lapis is something else...


	6. Two ex's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been Awhile, my bad guys. Keeps happening to this story and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Also Ps Lapis is a hoe (still)

 

 

                “Lapis I know this is kind of weird but you have to trust me.” Peridot softly spoke as if she was trying to soothingly wake someone up but instead they were already walking somewhere. They’d been walking for at least twenty minutes and it was at this point that Lapis had finally realized that maybe she should have questioned it a bit more. Her roommate of a week suddenly having somewhere they both had to be, sure that wasn’t suspicious.

                “Yeah I do, does this have to deal with that phone call you got earlier?” Lapis asked taking a huge yawn as they walked. Her eyes weren’t focusing on the road but still trying to day dream of anything really, long walks weren’t bad but mornings were.

                “N-no. Of course not Lazuli that was my mother checking in of course. She does that at least once a week.” Peridot stammered out and Lapis had a soft laugh about it. Reaching over she wrapped their hands together.

                “Cold, huh.” Lapis stated while there was still an endless road ahead of them. It had a few trees and plenty of pretty cookie cutter homes. Neighborhoods like that were cute and funny, so many clones with little things to try and scream that they were special.  Pictures of them could turn out beautiful the way the sun crested just over the roof, causing a contrast and a decisive line across the scene… _Shit._

                “Really? Hand holding?” Peridot began trying to pull herself away but Lapis was quick sand and it was too late. With her free hand she ran it over her shoulder wishing that the hoody she wore wasn’t just a paper thin covering of blue and grey.

“Well if you want to let go then I can just use this hand to grab your ass. Pick your poison.” _No resistance now._ “ _Oh shit._ ” Lapis accidently spoke aloud when she saw a massive body approaching. _And her hair is down, fuck this isn’t a coincidence._ Lapis rolled her eyes at herself as Jasper approached. So telling just how this went down will be easy.

Lapis ran forward at her old roommate and pushed off her feet with incredible force. Quickly knocking the white haired girl to the floor, with her hand drawn back she threw it forward. Fist began flying… Not really, Lapis knew she couldn’t do anything like that nor would she want to but it was a funny thought. What really wound up happening was Lapis let go of Peri’s hand and wore an ugly scowl at the girl.

Breaking free into a full on sprint she ran at the Amazonian girl. Pressing off her feet she launched like a rabbit straight into a barrel chest. Jasper’s hands alone could engulf Lapis’ entire midsection and that they did, picking her up out of mid-air and holding her as if she weighed the same as a puppy.

“Darn couldn’t catch you off guard this time either,” Lapis laughed out as her friend held her. Jasper wore a confused smile.

“You’re just doing this because you miss being carried around.” Jasper slowly dropped Lapis to the floor.

                “You were the best ride to the kitchen.” Lapis admitted turning to look at Peridot with a smile. They couldn’t know, no one could know. Lapis would never let it leave her that they had caught her off guard and that every instinct of her was pleading for the reason behind the strange meeting.

                “Thanks Peridot for bringing her here.” Jasper looked past to say that to the blonde that held a smile and several layers of hoodies. It was almost as if the gremlin was caving in on herself as her face was looking at the ground.

                “Yeah we’re off on an adventure, shouldn’t you be on a jog beef cake.” Lapis cut in with a couple playful punches along Jasper’s chest.

                “You’re welcome…” Peridot murmured in the background, Lapis kept note of it.

                “No actually I asked Peridot to drag you out here… We need to talk.” _I didn’t even have to ask._ Lapis congratulated herself for holding out. Pulling her body back she noticed something along the floor. _My baby._ Lapis ran past the girl and scooped up a camera bag that held her precious, her one and only, her love.

                “Okay thank you for returning this,” Lapis stated with a smile. “So?” Lapis questioned turning on her heels to face both the girls.

                “Lapis you didn’t show up at the party Saturday and you know… I kind of found a letter of yours that you left behind.” Jasper spoke begrudgingly her words weren’t leaving well. Her hand was quick though and a letter was unraveling from her pocket. _White letter, perfect print written in cursive. Yep._

                “Yeah I was a little bit busy, little ol Peri over there is playing hard to get so I’m having to play the long game to get in her pants.” Lapis shrugged it off but she did begin taking steps towards Jasper. Her eyes focusing on the paper.

                “Lapis!” Peridot shouted which left Jasper with a soft friendly laugh.

                “Hey Peridot… Thank you a lot for this and putting up with her bull shit.” Jasper was making a friend and Lapis wasn’t going to let that be without her.

                “Oh you think it’s bull shit? I’m definitely sleeping with that girl.” Lapis proclaimed as her hand shot out and stole the letter. _I don’t remember this one…_

                “Yeah, yeah, sure you are. Well I called you out here today for a reason. You should have told me you couldn’t afford to live with me, you know I could have hooked you up…” Lapis watched as the penny dropped. _No not you, I can’t use you anymore. No more._

                “I can handle my own and besides this is a perfect opportunity. It’s been a blast living with Peridot.”

                “Really? I feel like you probably stress her out.” Jasper stated looking over to the tiny blonde.

                “No… She can get on my nerves sometimes. Like when she walks around naked or steals my last slice of pizza…” Peridot was watching the ground with a huge smile as she spoke. “But like it’s nice to have someone there you know.”

                “She’s good at that.” Jasper solemnly said, Lapis felt awkward about this whole situation it was like two ex’s meeting each other. “Seriously I expect you to come to the next party Lapis and you better bring Peridot with you.”

                “Okay but if you serve me another glass of just vodka I’m shoveling it down your throat.” It was a onetime thing and maybe a dare but Lapis couldn’t back down. It wasn’t a small glass either, at that party there were red cups and then there were mugs. That was also the first night that Lapis couldn’t recall anything aside from puking in the neighbors’ bushes.

                “Also before you derail us any further. That letters from your mom. Apparently she’s visiting and won’t take no for an answer.” _Shit…_

                “Lapis’ mother?” Peridot questioned, instantly a beeping noise sounded off from Lapis’ pocket.

                “Hello?” Lapis asked at the unfamiliar number.

                “Hey dear, you’re kind of my one call mind bailing me out?” Said a smooth masculine voice and immediately identifiable. _Dad…_

                “God dammit where are you?” Lapis groaned into the phone.

                “Literally just up a couple blocks from your campus. It’s like 200 bucks sweety.” Lapis looked around and it appeared Jasper and Peridot could hear the story fine.

                “Don’t got the money, have a good life.” Lapis hung up. No hesitation. Quickly putting her phone in her pocket she looked up to the group. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do promise with how short this one was that another chapter will be here soon. Also the plot starts...................................................... NOW


	7. Everything Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but here we go^^

                “God dammit Lapis, was that your father again?” Jasper groaned with her fingers pinching her nose at the sight of Lapis putting her phone away. Lapis stuck her tongue out and turned away, classic deflection.

                “Sooo now that I got my babe back how about we go somewhere nice? Like I could kill for a walk around a lake…”

                “Lapis seriously?” Jasper breathed out heavily with her words. “Okay so Dan’s in some kind of trouble and your mothers coming… fucking hell.” Jasper said exasperatedly while Peridot’s vision went back and forth between them.

                “Jasper… everything’s fine.” As Lapis spoke she pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text to the tall girl simply saying, “ _Shut it. Peridot doesn’t need to know any of this_.” Lapis began walking towards Peridot, the blonde couldn’t keep wondering she needed to be distracted.

                “Lapis…” Peridot mumbled under her breath and Lapis just had to pretend she didn’t hear it. Looking away with a large smile faking on the front of her face. Lapis brought their faces close together as she went for an obvious kiss. _She’s not moving? I’m going to kiss you if you don’t move…_ Lapis got a mere millimeter away from the blonde and sat there staring. A second passed before the blonde shoved Lapis away. “What the hell,” Peridot shouted out.

                “Just wanted a good morning kiss, is my morning breath really that awful?” Lapis turned her head sideways nonchalantly to gaze at Jasper. Jasper was looking at her phone with a wistful sigh at the message.

                “Lapis I’m not going to deal with her again alright. I know she bothers you and I’ll be there to help you but you have to do this.” Jasper spoke against Lapis’ will.

                “What’s so wrong with your mother coming?” Peridot questioned her face no longer showing signs of shock. The blonde was quickly transitioning back into curiosity regardless what Lapis threw at her.

                “They don’t exactly.”

                “Jasper! Really? I give you one request and you can’t be quiet about one thing I don’t want to share.” Lapis groaned out.

                “Well maybe if your family life didn’t intervene so badly, then maybe I wouldn’t feel like maybe your new roomie needs to hear it.” Jaspers deep tone began sounding off the street as she took steps forward, Lapis took steps back.

                “Come on it was like only twice.” Lapis counted each of her parents separately so possibly it was four times.

                “Yeah but he stayed for like a week. I risked my hide on the fact that he wouldn’t get caught. We weren’t supposed to have people over that long.” Jasper’s voice grew louder and her shoulders began raising with agitation. 

                “You didn’t have to say yes.” Lapis maliciously spat back. Taking a few steps and their chests were pushing against each other. _Oh yeah honor student how pissed are you._

                “Lapis… He’s your family, he raised you.” Jasper’s voice lost its passion in those words.

                “Doesn’t mean I need to care about him.” Lapis began turning away her mind fuming. How dare Jasper claim to know better, how could such a grey morning hold this for her? “Oh man I think I remembered a beautiful part of town I always did love old buildings. Want to check it out Peridot?” Lapis turned, realizing that the short blonde hadn’t been speaking.

                “Okay.” Peridot’s voice was low, practically crawling across the floor. The blonde herself was further back than Lapis remembered, her head low and one of her hands drawn up scratching her head.

                “Lapis don’t walk away from this.” Jasper demanded to the already departing girl.

                “Like I told him, I don’t got the money.” Lapis shrugged her shoulders before roughly cupping Peridot’s hand and pulling her away. Camera slung along her shoulder and changing buildings passing by. _Jasper’s too soft around others. Man I remember the time she chased me for like an hour to make me clean up a mess._

                It was quiet as they walked, Lapis was keeping up a brisk pace to try and leave the memories behind, but her mind just wasn’t working. _Ask her how the weather is. Fuck brain shut up I can’t ask her about the weather for five times in a row the last three she did not respond._ Her mind was practically yelling mayday with how stirred it was, flames and all.

                “Why don’t you want me knowing any of this Lapis?” Peridot murmured out. It was a slightly clogged sound to her voice. _Holy shit she’s crying._

                “Woah what’s with the water works? I didn’t think you’d hate holding my hand so much?” Lapis questioned trying to get a better look at the blonde. _How long have I not noticed? Fuck_.

                “I’m not crying.” She sniffled as she spoke. _Bull_. “Please just answer my question.”

                “Can we at least make a trade? I’ll answer mine if you tell me why your pretty face is wearing some rain?” As Lapis spoke those words her mind took a mental screen cap of the moment. _Damn I’m smooth._

                “Fine… You better not avoid my question though. Why don’t you want me learning about your family?”

                “Because… it’s a mess. It’s a damn garbage fire and every time they involve themselves it only winds up annoying me. It’s because my mother and father are both very different from me and in fact I don’t want to be around them anymore.” Lapis honestly spoke but on the flip side of the coin she did have to admit to herself that her mother was paying for her tuition. “Now you spit, don’t swallow.” Peridot gave quite an odd look at Lapis words, a slightly tilted head.

                “Excu… Okay fine. I won’t ‘swallow’ as you say. Yelling scares me. Nothing big, that is all.” Peridot held her head high as if there was an ounce of pride.

                “That badly?” Lapis asked in a bit more of a genuine voice than she meant.

                “Yeah just my parents did it a lot especially when they heard I was leaving. So yeah like no. Also where are we?” Peridot asked and as Lapis looked around the city had become a bit more beat down in their walk.

                “My play place.” Lapis gleefully spoke, her hands squeezing along with the skip in her step. “It has plenty of abandoned buildings along with even older style areas, an actual abandoned subway like some ghost busters shit.” Lapis looked at the moss clinging onto the corners and beneath the roofs, she had favorite buildings and such but it wasn’t night so she couldn’t go in reasonably.

                “Aren’t you scared being out here by yourself? I mean what if something bad happens?” Peridot questioned at the speed of light. Lapis found herself going up to one building in particular, had wooden engraved pillars with the stone mixing in well. It must have been such a beautiful building before age took its toll, age destroys all.

                “Nah usually during the day Jasper is running around and during the night. No one can catch me not even the cops.” Lapis smiled back with that one.  Together they spent their time walking around, Lapis telling small stories of each of the buildings. From stray cats that caught her off guard, police that nearly caught her, groups of teenagers thrashing areas and even some things she couldn’t explain.

                Peridot listened and Lapis felt weird the longer they stayed, she was showing Peridot something special something that might not even be around in a few years. The city might remodel and actually take down the buildings but even more so she was telling about something that was so her. Whether it was a forest or abandoned city block she needed somewhere like this. Somewhere so broken away, you can shout and no one will hear or care you can cry and no one will hear or care.

                “Hey… So like I’ve gotten plenty of good pictures of this area and like I think the suns more than half way down the sky we should really head back or get some grub.” Lapis urged them away at last, with hours passing she had only shown a glimpse of her separate home. Agreeing on food they stopped by an Asian food place that served mostly noodles.

                It was just outside the broken down block, making it not exactly that great looking, gentrification hadn’t quite hit that area. A new mall was being built near by the campus which would… Likely change this whole region.

                The food was great though, regardless of the grease. Something awesome about sketchy areas was the fact that if they were running, it meant it was good food because regardless of the surroundings it had customers. Even if a little out of the way people would come back. Dim lights hanging along the ceiling outweighed by the light coming through the windows. Pitch black tables with stains across the benches.

                Peridot seemed to enjoy it though, hell she even payed for it and Lapis couldn’t help but thank her for that. Her wallet was going to be a little bit dry until her mothers’ paycheck. Walking back and it seemed as if the air was cleared completely, Peridot was happily talking back again.

                Lapis’ acting flirtatious was reacted upon the normal amount of sass and dead pan voice. Something that Lapis did accidently but didn’t regret was the fact that she never let go of Peridots’ hand aside from when they ate. No complaints either, just a soft smile after a brief glance at their shared fingers.

                “Hey Lapis what was up with that line wearing rain?”

                “Did you like it?” Lapis proudly asked to which Peridot only responded with laughing.

                On the way home Lapis couldn’t help but appreciate the blue sky and green eyes. Maybe her emotions switched too easily but as long as joy was mixed in there she was okay with that.

                As her head dropped from cloud nine to look at the door to their apartment she noticed something.

                “What the hell!” Lapis yelled out as a man turned on the tips of his heels.

                “Ey Lapz good to see you and hello beautiful to you,” he said nimbly giving a bow with a turn spinning himself in front of Peridot.

                “Hel-l-o…” She nervously responded and with that Dan looked up with a god awful smirk.

                “You must be Peridot, if you’re ever not happy with Lapis don’t you worry I’m always down for a drink with someone as adorable as you.”

                “Fuck off dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually sort of want to write about the abandoned buildings more fml. Hope you all enjoyed.


	8. Dear ol Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile people, sorry for such a short chapter trying to get back into the swing of things to boot. been too long since I even wrote

 

 

                “Honey whatchya got in the kitchen? I could make a meal for the three of us.” Dan had short brown hair that seemed as if one side was always partially raised, like a never ending bed head. _Hell might as well attach the mattress to him sideways, seeing how much he liked to laze around,_ Lapis thought to herself.

                “How did you even find me?” Lapis snarled, she felt her shoulders spike as Dan lightly tapped her back easing her forward. Peridot was still silent, that gave Lapis time to solve it but hatred was fumes blocking her sight. _Deep breathes Lapis, you got this._

                “Y’know that lady that could likely snap dear ol’ dad in half? Yeah why did you wind up leaving there?” Dan switched subjects naturally, trying to find answers that weren’t negatives onto himself Lapis presumed.

                “Couldn’t afford school rent, it’s double any apartment. Now leav-.”

                “Alright now yah gonna introduce this fine lady?” Dan cut in pointing towards Peridot.

                “Ahem…” Peridot stumbled out trying to collect the magical courage that might make coherent words in this odd situation. “I’m Peridot, Lapis’ new roommate. We have a few of the same classes.”

                “Mind if I stay for dinner?” Dan asked, Lapis wanted to scream, she wanted to shout and let all her anger out. Lapis watched as her dad quickly winked at herself and then her shoulders began to tense even further.

                “We don’t exactly have food in the house, we need to go shopping.” Peridot slowly spoke, her uncomfortableness was leaking into the air.

                “Do that together? Y’know sharing like that really is like a relationship. Both got to put in equal.”

                “That why you always leave them?” Lapis pitched in with a sour note.

                “Damn right sweety, none of them are worth the amount I put in. Speaking of someone I put it in. Heard your mothers coming down as well. Would you rather me around for that or nah?” Dan had so much confidence in his voice. Lapis sat for a second registering her old man’s line.   _Oh god I hate the wearing rain line now._ Part of her cracked a smile.

                “What so she can complain about you the whole night?” Lapis’ mind was going a mile a minute with information but conducting words was almost at a standstill.

                “It’ll be like good ol times. I’ll tell her about how I fought a swarm of rats in a bar’s basement last week and then you can try and top that.” Dan ushered Peridot forward to unlock the door and Lapis quickly stood between them. _I could slam the door on him and just leave him outside but then the neighbors will hear him. Fuck it Peridot has already met him…_

                “Before we let you in I want to talk to you one on one.” Lapis said closing the door as Peridot walked inside. It was a forcible way to leave them alone but she had questions. Dan was like a master of disguise you’d like him for so long but once his true colors showed it was different. You could just feel the lack of any actual care, the fact he’d go off self-preservation instantly before thinking of others.

                “I guess now that the eye candies gone, what’ya need?”

                “Really are you just here because you have nowhere to stay?” Lapis got straight to the point.

                “Now it turns out coincidence is actually on my side this time.  Your mom actually sent me a message and I found out I needed to see you.” Dan said looking over to the dimming skies.

                “Why?”

                “Well if you’re alone with ma and she don’t approve of how things are then my baby loses her free ride through college now doesn’t she?” Dan’s height was definitely disadvantageous as he looked down at Lapis. “Look, now I didn’t get a good ride growing up I mean you know the story. Dodge a chair thrown at you and it only meant something worse later. I survived and hell, on regular days the rain don’t bother me. Now you can make something of yourself one way or another but living for free dear that shit’s the best.”

                “What was it, free food can beat earned food because earned food could be adventure instead?” Lapis remembered a lot of random things her father said growing up. Sometimes she’d hear them in her head. That was a lie she knew she heard them way too much, a father that was an influence.

                “Exactly now life is your adventure and if you’re gonna end up like me then at least wait a few years.”

                “So how are you going to keep mother approving of what I’m doing?” Lapis asked, realizing that it all sounded like babysitting.

                “Pissin her off myself of course. Now your ladies been waiting for me or you, all I know is she keeps looking through those blinds. Probably heard every damn thing we said seeing as there is a crack at the bottom of the door. Yikes cold winters.” Dan ushered out in a slightly lower voice.

                “Dad. One thing. Peridot is off limits you so much as lay a finger on her and its going to be just like thanks giving all over again.”

                “Like I said I never knew she was off limits alright?”

                “Just keep it in your damn pants.” _Nothing like when it was just your 20 th birthday party to find out awful news._

                With that Lapis slowly twirled the door knob open, letting a heap of warm air overtake her like a slight hug. Lapis could hear Dan swallow a breath as they walked in.

                “So Peridot do we got supplies for a dinner of.” Dan began speaking as he looked down at his phone and began laughing. “That’d be a dinner of five if my math’s not wrong.”

                “Wait why five?” Lapis quickly asked concern filling her mind.

                “Like I said your moms here and wants to see you. Apparently Jaspers getting quite the earful right now with her wondering where you are. Hey I’m gonna swing by the store and get some grocers, make sure it’s nice like how ma likes.” Dan said with quickly departing from the same door he had just stepped inside of.

                “Shit… shit, shit, shit.” Lapis began speaking quickly as Peridot held wide eyes and looked at her. _I guess I had to get my check anyways…_

                “Lapis what’s going on?”

                “How often do you have family dinners?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy it and are ready for the huge source of chaos that will be the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought, although this chapter doesn't really have much. Next chapter will have a lot more and actually contain the party mentioned near the end.


End file.
